


Mirkwood's Myth

by Sivan325



Series: Halloween/Horror - Gen/Slash [4]
Category: Lord of the Rings (Movies), TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Community: spook_me, Family, Father-Son Relationship, Friendship, Gen, Horror, Spook Me Multi-Fandom Halloween Ficathon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-26
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-17 02:36:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/546704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/Sivan325
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something always creeps in Mirkwood at night…</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: Aranel
> 
> Warning: Horror, angst, AU.
> 
> Disclaimer: Characters and their world belong to Tolkien. I'm only playing.

Note: Written for Spook Me challenge at LJ for Halloween.

This is my prompt:

_Snake_

Your two Secret Prompts are:

http://i879.photobucket.com/albums/ab353/spook_me/Spook_me%20Fairie%20Tales/FOE_plt090.jpg

http://i879.photobucket.com/albums/ab353/spook_me/Spook_me%20Fairie%20Tales/2s9q29u.jpg

\--

"Aragorn, where do you think you are going?" Elrond had asked as he saw the man readying his horse.

"To visit Legolas. I do want to surprise him," Aragorn had replied, smiling.

"I would not counsel you to do that – not this time. Or, if you must, at least have the twins along," Elrond had advised his adopted son.

"But I would rather meet him alone. You know how Elladan and Elrohir will never let me out of their sight," Aragorn had tried to make his case.

"At least they will keep you safe. Both of them know what is hidden in the dark, but you do not. I do not wish to hear that you were hurt." Elrond had sighed heavily.

"What is hidden in the dark?" Aragorn had asked. He could not recall his father so tense or so worried over his welfare.

"Evil, pure evil," Elrond had replied.

\--

And that had been it. Needless to say, Aragorn was not keen on heeding his father's advice. Now, he dismounted from his trusted horse. He was along the fringes of Mirkwood now, and there had been nothing of any danger close to what his father had seemed to suggest. True, there were the usual serpents and wild beasts. He thought he heard some orcs as well, but he had seen nothing. He had barely even met spiders. Evil. What evil could possibly be around? 

\--

"Have you actually seen it?" Aragorn had asked his father some time later. 

Elrond's expression had changed to something quite incomprehensible. He looked up from the parchment he had been studying, his gaze troubled and distant.

"No, I have not," he had answered at last. "But from the accounts of those few who lived to tell the tale and vowed never to return to Mirkwood, I would not wish to."

"I need to see it for myself before judging," Aragorn had told his father, crossing his arms.

"You are going to your doom, Aragorn. I do not wish to be responsible for your death," Elrond had told him with concern.

\--

Whatever his father had told him did not make any sense. If there were some form of evil, surely he would have spoken plainly about it. What could be lurking in the dark? Aragorn knew of the spiders and the orcs and their cruel ways. What could be worse that even his father was afraid of?

But Aragorn knew that his father was always rather too protective. If the Lord of Imladris had his way, Aragorn would never have had crossed paths with anything more dangerous than a fly. Perhaps not even a fly; Aragorn was sure that even that would amount to danger in his father's books.

He had been journeying in Mirkwood for a good two days, and there had been nothing he could not handle. Indeed, to somewhat allay his father's concerns, he had decided to leave three days later than he had originally planned. Not that it really made much of a difference since he had made up for it by riding harder.

Still, the weather was good and the forests, in spite of the darkness present, were beautiful in their Fall colors. Every so often, the leaves would drift slowly down in their strange dances. Suddenly Aragorn tensed. It was too quiet.

\--

"What did you see?" Aragorn had asked Elrond as he readied his horse for the long journey. "In your vision, did I return alive? What did you foresee?"

"I saw that you were hurt," Elrond had replied and turned to face the young man, "Is it not enough for you?"

Aragorn had shook his head and looked away. It was not enough for him; he needed to see it with his own eyes to believe. Besides, getting hurt was far too banal. 

"And yet you plan to leave…" Elrond had called towards him as he packed the last of his provisions.

"I will return, father. Have no fear. You did not see me dead," Aragorn had reminded the elf, smiling. 

Whatever happened, this was still the one who had raised him all these years, but now, it was time he recognized that Aragorn could take care of himself too. He mounted his horse. Elrond had hesitated but made no move to stop him. And then he rode off.

\--

Aragorn crouched lower instinctively toward his horse. They were moving at a slow walk now but they were making too much noise. A breeze riffled through the trees but Aragorn's frown remained etched on his brow as he scanned the horizon. Nothing. He glanced toward the sky. It was late in the evening and the dark clouds seemed foreboding. Time to find shelter.

\--

Elrond barely turned as the twins approached. He could sense their concern and they glanced toward the forests into which Aragorn had so recently left.

"Adar, did you tell him?" Elrohir asked.

Elrond said nothing.

"I believe he tried but did not succeed in stopping him," Glorfindel replied as he walked toward them. "What could have caused the man not to believe our words?" he asked pointedly, looking directly at the twins. "What have you been telling your brother?"

"We did not say anything…" The twins answered both at once. 

Elrond turned, only to see their far too innocent faces.

"Sometimes I find it hard to believe you," Glorfindel scowled and walked away.

A brief smile broke through on Elrond's features. Shaking his head, he left the clearing. There was nothing more he could do. 

\--

Aragorn hummed softly as he set up camp. He was still a fair distance from Thranduil's caverns and he was already growing weary from the journey. The wind was chilly and not at all pleasant, and it was all he could do to start a fire.

Leaning against the trunk of a tree, he pulled a blanket over himself. Sleep came easily enough.

\--

"What did we do wrong this time?" Elladan asked as he lay back, relaxing in the grass and the bright sunshine.

Elrohir laughed lightly. "Possibly everything, as always", he replied. "You know how ada is. Even if I agree with him. That human should have let us follow along."

Elladan sighed. "One day, we won't be there for him."

\--

A shuffle came from the fire and Aragorn jumped wide awake.

It was a dragon, like in Erestor's books, and yet it was also a snake. Squamous cells. Dark. Possibly green. How did any of that matter? It was almost luminous in the firelight, and it swooped down at him. 

Weren't beasts supposed to fear the fire? Where had it come from? Whatever was he supposed to do now.

The creature hissed at him.

Was this some nightmare? No, he was awake now. 

The dragon, snake, whatever, why would it want to kill him. Aragorn was sure he wouldn't make much good food. And this creature was...huge. Aragorn wasn't sure he had seen its tail yet. Did it have a tail? Maybe. Wait, that was... No, duck!

How had that thing managed to lunge at him? Aragorn tried to scramble to some cover. It was as though he was paralyzed. No, that didn't make any sense. Was he panicking? No, of course not!

Evil, pure evil.

No, really. It was just one of those strange creatures. Didn't Mirkwood have lots of them?

His senses were all suddenly heightened, every inch of him tense. Even those hair behind his neck were bristling in fear, no, anticipation, no, what was that? Run. Yes, that would make sense. That thing could breathe fire. No, that was impossible. No, couldn't be. Wait, it had. That was why that other tree was burnt. Wasn't he there just a moment earlier? 

Those flames had almost touched him! 

What did he do to incur its wrath? Couldn't it die yet? Aragorn was too far from anything that could be used as a weapon. And what would even work against this creature of such size?

Aragorn ran just as the creature lunged again. He could feel its teeth grazing his skin. Too close. Far too close. He dashed into the trees, pushing the stray branches out of his way.

He was far too afraid to turn back and face it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Disclaimer and Summary checked in previous chapters.
> 
> Beta: Aranel

Aragorn finally slowed down to catch his breath. The moon barely gave any light. Wasn't it supposed to be the full moon? Or was it the new moon? Aragorn only knew that he was deep in the woods and it seemed quiet here. And he was probably lost. Wait, it seemed quiet. 

Aragorn tried to start a fire, feeling around for anything dry that could be used. 

There was a bit of a warm breeze drifting over.

He needed light quickly. If he knew where he was, perhaps he could plan his next steps. 

Why was the breeze warm?

Something wet touched him. Aragorn shivered. That wasn't rain. Rain didn't lick people. 

Hang on... Lick?

Aragorn moved his torch slowly to see what was in front of him.

And nearly dropped his light.

There was this monstrously large head with gleaming eyes staring right at him. It's mouth yawned open, a chasm of darkness.

No, not again... This was entirely unreal but it wasn't just a dream. Maybe he should... Run! Whatever was he thinking? He turned and ran mindlessly. Anywhere else would do. His torch singed some of the undergrowth. Look, sorry, but there's no other choice. That... that thing was still following him easily. He could hear it scratch against the bushes as it came after him. 

That warm breath again. Not exactly warm. Too close! Hurry! This was even bigger than that first one and he had only seen its head. Ouch! Something just scratched him. Probably a branch or... stop imagining. Think! Alright, this thing slithered. Another viper? A constrictor? It was gaining on him. Faster! This was going nowhere. Alright, it's huge. Bigger than him. So, what? Oh help! 

A cave. Yes, that was it! It couldn't enter if the cave mouth was small enough. There, right ahead. Run. Faster! Almost there! Being eaten alive wasn't going to be pleasant. Having his bones crushed before being eaten was no better. Run.

Aragorn crouched and dashed into the cave. He looked around quickly. It was small. Some critters. Nothing else here. Nothing dangerous. He headed into the far end and slid down against the wall. That thing couldn't have that long a tongue. He tried to calm his breathing. His legs were aching from all the running. What had happened to his horse?

He buried his face in his hands. Now he wished that the twins were with him; they'd know how to kill that thing. Unfortunately he was alone in this unique situation and no one could help him. Would anyone find him here?

There was that strange breath again.

No... 

Aragorn now had to admit that his foster father was right. The next time he would ask for the twins to come along, and maybe Erestor too. The adviser loved to tell him stories about the mysteries that lay in Mirkwood, though he was far too foolish to pay attention to Erestor's words.

And now he had to face it all alone in this cold night.

He could hear that serpent moving, and Aragorn's breath caught as he met its venomous gaze. Those eyes were enough to strike fear into the bravest of men. Why had he thought this cave could protect him? It could simply crush the cave with him in it, couldn't it?

Aragorn clenched his eyes shut.

His own breathing was loud. He tried to regulate it. There was no other sound. He opened his eyes, tried to see beyond the darkness, tried to hear the serpent. Nothing.

Aragorn closed his eyes again and tried to sleep. Anything to make this awful day end.

\--

**In the morning…**

Legolas walked toward the crook that the guards had pointed out to him. There had been something about a familiar person hiding in the cave.

The prince smiled when he confirmed who it was. Legolas could not believe that Aragorn had the courage to stay the night, but it seemed that the man had survived. Courage or foolishness? Legolas grinned as he thought of a way to test his friend. But first thing first.

"Aragorn, wake up," he called.

The man was definitely deaf. Time to carry out his plan. He left the cave and returned shortly after. Then he stood beside his friend and placed something on the man's shoulder.

Had he heard something? Aragorn's mind was still hazy and his eyelids were far too heavy. But his senses were screaming at him. There was something moving. On him. Sliding down his shoulder. It almost felt like last night… What was it? Oh my… It hissed… It was a snake… What kind of–

Aragorn's eyes flung open, all sleep suddenly wiped off his face. He tried to scramble to his feet then caught sight of a grinning prince. He glared at him.

"Get it off me." Aragorn tried to hide his desperation. "Last night was more than enough..."

Legolas only grinned and shrugged, leaving the snake to its own devices. It was not anything remotely poisonous but perhaps the man would not know that. He wanted to see how Aragorn would react.

"Alright, if you aren't going to get rid of _that_ thing, the next time I'm at Mirkwood there will be spiders in your bed and we know how much you'd like that," Aragorn threatened.

**End**


End file.
